


Santana's Softening Life

by Sacred



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Feeding, Post-Canon, Romance, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: A series of weight gain drabbles focusing on Santana's journey from chubby to obese thanks to the tender care of her wife.





	1. The First Two Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acanthus_Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acanthus_Leaves/gifts).



PING!

Santana Lopez-Pierce winced as the second button on her business suit rocketed from her middle. She placed her hand on the tan flesh now showing through the new gap in her suit. There was no denying it, she was getting chubby. Her darling wife was the reason, Brittany’s cooking just getting better and better. Well, Santana reasoned with herself, that wasn’t the only reason she enjoyed eating what her wife made. Brittany just seemed to glow with each extra bite she asked for and if she asked for another course, well then Brittany looked like an angel. An angel Santana would do anything for, so she went back to work, eager to get home and see what Brittany had made for dinner.

 

That evening at the Lopez-Pierce home...

 

Santana did nothing to hide the joyous moan escaping her lips at the sight of her wife. But instead of Brittany wearing her favorite old t-shirt and nothing else or looking at her with those smoldering eyes, her beloved wife was instead holding out a plate filled with thick cinnamon rolls. “You’re spoiling me, babe!” Her belly gurgled, already comfortably full from the pasta Brittany had made for dinner.

Brittany just gave her a warm smile. “Nonsense, you deserve to be treated after your promotion. Now say ahh!”

Santana did as her wife asked, forcing the growing thoughts in her mind about her expanding figure away. Brittany’s cooking was incredible and she often asked Santana to taste test, one of the reasons the Latina was now packing a pot-belly verging on beer gut. To say nothing about how her rear had plumped up. The first bite was heaven and she chewed slowly before securing a bigger bite afterwards. “Mmmmgh..oh so good!” She felt her wife’s hand on her stomach, gently grasping the fat there.

“I’m glad you like it, honey, but don’t eat too much yet. I want the whole plate cleaner than Lord Tubbington’s fur after a bath!”

Santana did indeed lick the plate clean, and even asked for another dessert, Brittany responding by bringing in a massive sundae. Drooling a bit, Santana made to grab her spoon when Brittany put a finger to her lips. “Now don’t tire yourself out. I’ll be feeding you.”

“Really? You’re not worried I’m getting too fat?” she joked, but stared at Brittany’s blushing face. 

“Never, no matter how big you get,” Brittany said, holding out a spoonful of ice cream. Santana opened her mouth, mentally preparing herself for the feeling of even more food filling her stuffed middle.

“BURRAAAAAAPP!” Santana winced as she tasted bits of the meals she’d eaten or been fed over the past three hours in that belch. “Ugh…that was-“

“Lovely, Santana, thank you so much for eating all of that.” Brittany kissed her wife’s bare, gorged middle, giggling at the reddening going on in bits and pieces along the tan expanse of flesh. 

“You’re…orp…welcome,” Santana replied, closing her eyes and allowing the tiny worries about her gain to recede as she basked in her wife’s arms, full and content. She knew she would have to have a real conversation about this, but for now she just chuckled sleepily, allowing herself to grow fatter.


	2. Tragedy and Desire

Santana took a moment to feel her bare belly, fingers going towards the overhang her excess fat was causing on the outer edges of her stomach. She remembered the talk she and Brittany had had after she woke up from that nap weeks ago now. Brittany’s eyes lighting up with arousal as she felt her belly, the cup of her palm under her chin as Brittany puffed up her cheeks, trying to give Santana a visiualization of how big she imagined her face getting. “You’ll start to squint,” Brittany had cooed in her left ear as she held her from behind, “Two, three, then four chins until you’ve got nothing but a great big ring of flesh that keeps drooping and drooping, matching your gut.”

Santana moaned as Brittany moved to knead the small pockets of flab along her glutes. “If you want this, I’ll get as big as you want!” 

Brittany had walked around to her front then, expression serious. “You have to want it too, Santana.”

Now, starting at her bare body and the pound or two she’d gained since then, Santana wondered if she did want this, truly. Sure she enjoyed seeing Brittany so excited at her softening body, but to just go whole hog like that…she shivered. Exciting, definitely something that would spice up their sex life purely judging by Brittany’s reaction, but she wasn’t ready.

That came seven months later as she quit her job, unable to deal with the day to day of the theater after the accident that had taken the life of her assistant. She blindly grabbed at the cold fast food she had leftover from lunch, taking a rough bite, not caring that she was sending crumbs and stains down her business suit. She upended the mostly full milkshake after undoing the lid, gulping down as much as she could, the cold washing over her lips and down her chin as she drank away. 

ULP! ULP! ULP!

The whole meal took less then eight minutes and she staggered to her feet, heading towards the fridge. Taking out the bowl of leftover pasta and the half a loaf of garlic bread, she set to work. She finished off that and began to shove whatever edible thing she could find into her mouth, eating and eating and eating until she felt arms wrap around her.

“I want to be taken care of,” she’d managed to murmur out before crying into her wife’s arms. “Please, Brit, please.”

Brittany rubbed her back and lifted her to her feet. “Of course honey, now come along, let’s get you out of your clothes and into bed.” Santana nodded.

Months later, filled with some of Brittany’s delectable food, Santana motioned towards the two quarts of ice cream her wife set in front of her. “Not yet, Santana. Do you really want this now? I’ve given you time and we’ve talked, do you really want to spend your life being taken care of, growing fatter and fatter?”

Santana opened her mouth, belched, and kissed her wife full on the lips. “Fatten me up Brittany, I want that ice cream and I want this life.”


End file.
